The Misfits Continued
by Deadheiress
Summary: After their community service is finally over, they all think that they can go back to a normal, drama free life...but how wrong they were. There are various pairings, but the main one is Nathan/OMC, so be warned, this story will contain slash and Mpreg.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Misfits fanfiction, and I am quite nervous/excited about it. I have actually only just discovered the show, so I might not know it as well as some of you. And I wanted to mention that my story takes place right after they finished their community service, but it takes place before everything that happened in the last episode of the last season. And I am of course changing things up, because it wouldn't be fiction if I copied the shows exact storyline (although everything that happened in the show happened in the universe of my story as well...with the exception that I didn't kill off Bruno) So anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_A few months ago, in the very heart of England herself, struck a storm that shook everyone that bear witness to its unfolding. Some people walked away from that storm mentally and physically unscathed, but many did not..._

_People from all across the area started noticing that things weren't quite right. Something happened to them in that storm, something that can't be explained. Many people started noticing that they were able to do strange things... things you only hear about in movies and comic books... this is their story._

"Can you believe it? That 200 hours of community service seemed to just fly by in the wink of an eye, didn't it?" Four not to impressed people shot the boy who just spoke the dirtiest of looks. "What? You're telling me none of you are going to miss this?"

"Miss what Nathan? The constant risking our lives, because for some ungodly reason the creeps that were affected by the storm seem to be drawn to us?"

"Well if you look at it like that Kelly..."

"Your right...it's the killing of our probation workers, and anybody else that has the misfortune of getting in the way that we'll miss the most."

"That's the spirit! You see, Curtis is going to miss the time we've all spent together." The four other occupants of the room simply rolled their eyes and laughed at the curly haired boys antics.

"Face it mate, we're all glad to be putting this all behind us." Curtis, the tall, dark, athletic boy said sympathetically patting the other boy on the shoulder.

"I'm especially pleased to be leaving this hideous orange jump suit behind...orange definitely wasn't my color."

"I think you looked beautiful." Simon, the extraordinarily pale quiet boy, said.

"Thanks." Alisha blushed, subconsciously moving closer to the boy that had just spoken.

"You know, the whole freak storm that caused us to have supernatural powers aside, that," Nathan said, pointing to both Simon and Alisha, "is the weirdest thing I have seen since this whole community service shit started."

"Oh shut up you prick." Kelly, the tall blonde girl, said, taking a moment to pause the brushing of her hair, in order to slap Nathan in the back of the head, earning her a wince. "I think it's cute."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Barry and stuff, it's just a little weird is all, and none of you can deny that! Fifty quid says that a month ago, no one would have ever have guessed that those two would hook up!"

"Nathan, you can be a real dickhead sometimes." Alisha muttered, shaking her head, before turning towards her new boyfriend. "Come on Simon, let's go."

"Wait, where are you going?" Nathan shouted, seeing the other four turning to leave the locker room. "I thought we could all go get a drink or something?"

"Sorry mate. I'm supposed to be meeting Nikki right away. And we have other ways of celebrating the end of my community service in mind...if you know what I mean." Curtis said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I'm deaf, blind, and dumb, so please enlighten me as to what you mean." The older boy just laughed, and gave everybody a final wave before he left the room. "What about you Kelly?"

"Sorry, but I got similar plans with Bruno."

"You're seeing him again?" Nathan asked shocked, not aware of this latest development. He assumed after she had learned about his little secret a couple weeks ago, that it would effectively end the relationship.

"Yeah, and do you got a problem with that?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to make one of his usual wise ass comments.

"No, no...if that's what your into. I mean, I never personally found bestiality as a turn on, but I guess everybody has their kinks."

"He's not an animal! At least not anymore..."

"You might not want to tell him that when you're in bed together...it might bruise his ego."

"Wanker..." And with that, Kelly turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving Nathan alone. Apparently at some point during his and Kelly's little argument, Simon and Alisha had also taken off.

"How is it that Simon, the weird shy kid, and a former gorilla, both ended up with someone, and I didn't?" He mumbled to himself, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and making his way outside.

As much as he made jokes at his friends expenses, he also really cared about them, and hoped they didn't take anything to heart. It's just the way he was, and even though he tried several times, he just couldn't seem to create a brain to mouth filter in order to stop some of the seemingly hurtful things he said.

Over the last couple months, Kelly, Curtis, Alisha, and Simon, yes even Simon, had become his best, if not only friends. And he really hoped that the end of their community service didn't also mean the end to the little group they had formed.

He was lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened in his life to bring him to this point, when he heard someone clear their throat, followed by a soft, shy, barely audible voice. "You mind if I bum one of those?"

He looked up to see the source of the voice, and choked on the smoke of his cigarette when he saw the figure standing before him. He certainly wasn't expecting the sight that met his eyes...

Before him stood a tall (matching his own impressive height) slim boy...or at least what he assumed was a boy. But after closer examining the lack of breasts the figure seemed to have, plus the evident Adam's apple, he was confident in his assumption. His eyes then travelled further up the boy's body, finally landing on his face. He had such soft, feminine features, not to mention he had thick black make-up that was rimming his eyes, making Nathan almost want to change his mind once again on his guess of the figures gender...

"Sure, here you go." He finally responded, after what must have been an embarrassing amount of time to gawk at someone you don't know, or someone you do know for that matter.

"Thanks." The figure said shyly, his voice not holding any real clue to his true identity, took one of the smokes that was offered to him, quickly lighting it up.

"What's your name?" Nathan finally asked, after a few moments of silence had passed between the two of them. He wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the person before him, and that bothered him, whether they turned out to be a boy or a girl. He had never been this drawn to someone before, and he refused to believe that this mystery person was any different...at least he could use the excuse of the other person's hair if it came down to it, after all it was quite the sight. He had long pitch black hair that stood up in every direction, almost looking like he had just been electrocuted or something...

"Bill." Well at least that mystery was finally solved...but finding out the mystery person was indeed a boy, did nothing to make him feel better about this attraction he felt. In fact it had quite the opposite effect, he nearly started hyperventilating about this fact...he wasn't a pouf, nor had he ever felt like he was one...with the exception of that incident he found himself in with Simon not too long ago, but that was hardly his fault! He was being controlled by that tattoo... he almost wanted to laugh to himself about how strange that all sounded, when his thoughts were once again broken by that shy, quiet voice.

"What's yours?"

"Nathan." Another silence engulfed them, but Nathan felt it was anything but awkward, which is exactly what it would have been if it was anybody else standing beside him. "Umm...so, are you from around here?"

"N...no...I'm from u...up North." The raven haired boy stuttered nervously, biting his lip afterwards. Why was he so nervous around him? Or maybe he was just naturally on edge like that...or perhaps he was on something? He quickly shook that thought from his head.

"I didn't think you sounded like you were from around here."

"I...I could say the same thing about you." Bill said, his face heating up as soon as the words were out of his mouth, choosing to fixate his eyes to a spot on the ground.

"Well you'd be right about that. I hail from the emerald isles myself. But you'd probably guessed that from my natural Irish charm." He winked at the boy, which only caused his face to further heat up, but at least it earned him a shy smile.

But before the conversation could progress any further, another voice cut in, snapping both boy's attentions towards it.

"Bill! Get your arse over here now!" A man shouted from the distance. He sounded pretty upset, and judging by the look of fear that had crossed Bill's face, that wasn't a good thing.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked hesitantly, grabbing the other boys wrist before he could take off, but quickly let go when he felt him tense at his touch.

"Y..yeah...I'm f...fine." He said shakily, his stuttering having seemed to have gotten worse. "T...thanks f...for the sm...smoke." He said hurriedly, taking off immediately afterwards towards the fuming man.

Nathan felt a wave of nausea pass over him as he saw the way the man aggressively grabbed Bill, pulling him out of his line of sight.

He quickly took off after them, not really sure what he would do if he caught up with them, but still felt like he had to try. But by the time he reached the place that they had been moments ago, he couldn't see them in any directions.

"Shit..." He muttered, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Why should he be so concerned? He just met the other boy after all...and they had barely spoken more than a few words to each other. He sighed, trying to shake the last few minutes from his mind... "I need a drink."

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I would love to know what you all thought. I also wanted to mention that this story is cross posted on the site: .com which is a new site dedicated solely to Misfits fanfiction. So if any of you were interested, you should go post your amazing Misfits stories over there, and help the community begin to grow. I will try to get the next chapter up asap! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
